My Little Mika
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: "It is stupid, I know, and you do not want to. I guess I just hoped that you would someday love her…Love me…" TIVA Ziva's four year-old daughter is in need of a father, and guess who fits the part?


_My Little Mika _

_Chapter One: Will You Be My New Daddy? _

The sight, all wrapped in itself was not only memorizing, but simply unforgettable.

She was young, maybe about four or five year old, dark, vivacious ringlets bouncing down to her shoulder blades, bright, chocolate brown eyes glimmering with wonder at the new world she had found.

He watched her from his chair, feet on the desk nonchalantly with a curious look on his face. The little girl immediately sat herself down at the Israeli woman's desk, spinning in the office chair and humming a childish tune under her breath as she played inquisitively with Ziva's stapler. She pouted, bored with the tool and moving on to the phone, punching in several numbers, giggling, and then hanging up. And so the process continued as he took a sip of coffee.

He watched the child intently as if she were his own, although he had no idea who's she was, but the paternal instincts everyone made a fuss about swelled up in his chest.

Finally, he rolled over her way, placing his face by hers as the young child slammed the phone onto the receiver for the umpteenth time.

"Whoever got your call must be disappointed that they couldn't talk to you," he said softly, hoping not to scare her.

The youngster looked up at him with doe eyes, smiling innocently.

"Are you Uncle Tim?"

Tony's mind paused.

"Wh…What? Um, no, I'm"-

"Grandpa Jethro?"

This kid was on a roll…and it was creeping him out just in the slightest bit.

"I'm Tony," he said, trying to be friendly despite that she was scaring him a little.

Immediately, she grabbed his arm and leaned against him, breathing in his cologne.

"You smell funny," she concluded, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Sorry," he replied jokingly, "I dropped my coat into a garbage can and had to dive in to get it."

She laughed cutely, hugging his arm again.

"Mommy was right! You really _are _a funny man!"

"I don't think it's fair that _you_ know_ my_ name but _I _don't know _yours_," Tony said, patting her head.

She pointed to herself.

"_My_ name?"

He laughed, nodding,

"Is there anyone else in here?"

MgGeek had been sent out to grab lunch, Gibbs was down in his workshop. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer were doing work, where they should be, and Ziva was oddly nowhere to be found.

"My name is"- she began, but was cut off by a loud shout as Ziva burst through the door.  
"Mika!"

The woman, who seemed to look a lot like the juvenile kid stormed over to her desk, bending to the child's level and waggling her finger.

"I told you to stay with me," the dark haired female scolded, wrapping her arms around Mika and pulling her close. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she replied shamefully, resting her head in the crook as her mother's neck as Ziva stood, Tony rising with her.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I will explain later," Ziva retorted, walking past him in the direction of Abby's lab.

A strong, large hand curled around her wrist.

"Now," he snapped, his voice at a low growl.

"It is not something that Mika has to know about," she hissed in a tone only meant for him to hear. Her demeanor changed to sweet and motherly as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I am going to drop you off with Auntie Abby, while I talk with Mr. DiNozzo, alright?"

"I can go on my own," Mika whined, squirming in the woman's grasp.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ziva laughed, tickling her a bit and putting little Mika into a fit of giggles.

Tony froze on the spot. Seeing her laugh…seeing her smile…he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ziva and Mika David had to be, without a doubt, the best movie he'd ever seen.

The Israeli woman placed the youngster on the ground, who skipped away, but then the child paused.

"Mr. DiNozzo," she began innocently, drawing invisible circles into the carpet with the toe of her black dress shoe, "Will you be my new daddy?"

This time it was _David's_ turn to freeze. She opened her mouth as if to speak several times, but they came out as mere sputters and maybe a few Hebrew curses.

Without an answer, Mika hopped away to visit the gothic anthropologist.

"What-You-Her!" Tony blurted out, unable to find a string of words.

She sighed, slumping into her chair in a way most out of character for the agent.

"I was attacked four years ago," she explained.

"By attacked, you mean"-

"Raped."

She saw anger flash through green eyes as his hand curled into a fist, knuckles cracking.

"I came to America for many reasons. But one of the most important was to award the best life I could for my Mika. No child deserves to live in a nation that is corrupt." Her eyes sunk until she was glaring at the trash can beside her desk. "I would know."

There was a silence that was long, and seemed t o construct at a rapid pace, larger than the Berlin Wall after a matter of seconds.

"And the part about…" DiNozzo trailed off.

"You being her new father?" Ziva asked, a sultry smirk on her face, "Yes, she likes to ask people that. She wants a family, I suppose. She already dubbed everyone else as Aunts, Uncles, and in Gibbs' case, Grandparents. I have not done the best job of giving her a loving home."

"I bet you do a great job," DiNozzo protested, placing his hand on her shoulder and making small circles with his thumb.

"She asks about you," She said suddenly, changing the topic to him rather than herself, "She always wants to hear stories and see pictures."

"I guess I'm pretty popular, then," he replied, smiling.

"The question that she asked remains though, Tony." Ziva's voice fell into seriousness, tensing under his soft touch.  
"What, about me helping her raise her?"

The dark haired woman looked away, flushing.

"It is stupid, I know, and you do not want to. I guess I just hoped that you would someday love her…Love me…"

He stopped for a moment, before plummeting back to the present.

He was getting a second chance.

He lost Kate, and…he wasn't losing Ziza too.

Tony held his hand against the side of Ziva's face, turning her to face him.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't love either of you?" he asked.

"Because you would not."

"And why is that?" He knew he was pushing the right buttons now.

"Because you said it yourself, you have standards."

"Standards that," he sunk to a knee in front of her, "You are so much far above."

"It is I that does not deserve you," she argued, revolving away from him.

It was a childish game of cat and mouse, a game in which he was not in the mood to play.

"You've been hurt before," he began, "And I want to be the one to heal those wounds. I'm selfish, Zee. I'm a selfish, greedy son of a bitch."

And that was how it ended. He had the last word, and it clicked in her mind.

She finally would be able to breathe easily without fear that he would ever stray.

(My first NCIS fic! I'm leaning out of my comfort zone, since I usually write about anime. By the way if any readers know Fullmetal Alchemist, don't these two remind you of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye? Sorry, not the point. Think Tiva…Think Tiva…Okay, so if I owned this fantastic show, I assure you that Tony and Ziva would've had a whole cheesy "love at first sight" speech during Jetlag. I'm planning on more chapter, I'll let you know. Reviews make me smile :)

I lurves y'all!

~Ricey)


End file.
